How To Become A Hero
by cupcakeloversunite001
Summary: England is sitting with America and asks why America decides to call himself that. Summary and tittle sucks I know. My first story.


**Summary:** England and America are sitting for lunch when England decided to ask America why he decided to call himself a hero.

**Rated:** I guess it is going to be rated T+ for violence, mature topics, and because I am really paranoid.

**Warnings:** Brotherly USUK, child abuse, rape, historical inaccuracies, language, and violence.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. You already knew that though. The only thing I own is the story. I don't own Hetalia or McDonald's. Blah blah blah blah.

**A/N**: Okay, as much as I love the FACE family and support it, I also support Native America being America's mother and a colonist being America's father. Oh, and I also apologize for having a bad tittle. Titles are so hard to do.

Enjoy Reading _How to Become a Hero!_

* * *

It was a normal Monday evening on a beautiful summer day in New York. The sun was shining, there was a slight breeze, and the atmosphere was light and fluffy, as if nothing was wrong with the world. The young nation, barely over the age of nineteen, was just as happy as the weather seemed to be. He was meeting his brother, England. Even though America had said that they were no longer brothers many years ago, he still feels an attachment to the much older nation. After all, England had raised America.

America was eagerly awaiting England's arrival all week. The excitement of his former caretaker still bubbles within him. It has been this way for as long as he could remember. When he was a colony, he greatly anticipated Britain's visits. He looked at the clock, 11:30. Britain should be here any moment.

As if on cue, there was a sharp knock on the mahogany door. America bolted from his office chair and practically sprinted to the door. When he calmed himself just enough, he hastily opened the door. He was pleasantly unsurprised to see Britain. America couldn't help but hug his former caretaker. This took England by surprise. Even though America can be annoying, he still missed the git. He hugged back with similar enthusiasm.

"Alright America, that is quite enough." He said as he let go of America. "How have you been? I think you have grown another inch since I have last seen you."

"I've been awesome, Iggy! The hero has never been better! See ya haven't changed a bit! Come in!"

England followed America after shutting the door to the living room. He wondered what was with America's obsession with being the hero. He remembers when it was started, but not how. Maybe he would ask America.

"So Iggy, I bought your favorite tea. With milk, right?" America sounded excited, and he talked quickly.

"Yes, thank you. America, may I ask you something?" He waited for America's usual, short 'uh-huh' then continued. "I remember when you started calling yourself a hero, however I cannot seem to recall why."

America paused for a moment, that was unexpected. "I've never told you that story? It was a really long time ago."

England was intrigued to say the least. Apparently America meant to tell him the story? What if America didn't want him to know? He replied plainly, "No, I'm afraid you haven't. I know we do not talk about your colonial days for both of our sakes, but I must say that I am curious."

"Are ya sure you want t'know?" America asked curiously. "It isn't exactly a happy story." America couldn't believe that he never told Britain the story. It was a dark time in the colonies. When people were burned for the most ridiculous things. Even the supposed innocent suffered.

"I am quite sure." England said, wishing he had never brought it up.

"Alright, you brought it up. I don't remember the year exactly, but it was in Massachusetts..."

-Flashback-

America was a normal, happy five year old child. Only, he wasn't normal. He was the personification of the soon to be country. He had a strong feeling for justice and couldn't stand the punishments that were given. Often, the people didn't deserve the death penalty. People pointed to others and claimed they were a witch. The people almost never got a trial.

America was walking home from picking up his best friend, New York. The personification of one of the colonies. They were laughing and being normal children. When the were a ten minute walk from America's house they heard yelling. It was the screaming of colonists demanding yet another to be burned. It was a young woman obviously no older than fifteen.

America was horrified, he hated it when the colonists tried to burn innocent people. America was no idiot, he knew there were no such thing as witches. This woman has done no wrong. America decides to hesitantly speak up. He knew what would happen, he knew he would be beaten.

"Stop it! What has this woman done?" America said in deep desperation.

"This woman is charged with an account of performing witchcraft and denying that there is a God." It was a strong colonist. America knew him, his name is Alexander. He would have no problem beating a child. He was of rugged countenance and he was in his late twenties. He says he feared God, though he did not act like such.

"This woman most likely bears no more guilt than you. Has she had a trial?" America said as he waved his friend to go away. To America's relief New York did leave. America assumed that he did not want to get un trouble.

"Go home kid, or else your father will not be happy with you. You're already the son of a savage. Now you support witches?"

"No, of course I don't support witches, I only support justice. I won't go home until I know this woman is safe." America said, trying to defend himself. If he could, he would try to do this without a beating or worse, getting burned.

"If you support justice, then you would support this burning." Alexander said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's time for you to learn how to respect your elders boy." He grabbed America and took him to the woods where he was sure no one would see them. None of the other colonists said anything.

America refrained from screaming. He knew it would only make his punishment worse. He knew he could be burned as well. He was hoping he would only get away with a beating, but based on Alexander's face America knew that it wouldn't be the case. He was praying to every god he knew of. He knew he deserved it, being beaten in the middle of the woods. He knew that he blasphemed in his own way. Saving a witch that supposedly a benevolent God condemned. No, he saved someone who was most likely innocent. There were no such thing as witches, he knew he did what was right.

Alexander took his belt off slowly, "You know that you deserve this punishment, and I can be a whole lot worse."

"Y-yes sir." America was understandably dreading this punishment, he didn't know how far this man would go.

"Let's get this started, take off your shirt, boy." Alexander said flatly. America did as he was told, slightly ashamed to face the colonists after his punishment. He knew after he got home his father would surely give him a beating as well. All of the sudden he feels it, the harsh leather belt on his back. He cried out, telling himself it will eventually be over.

"Three times your age should be fine." Alexander hit America as hard as he could each time. "Then you will learn." After a total of fifteen brutal lashes that were hard enough to draw blood, he didn't put his belt back on like America assumed. The pain on his back was unbearable, he felt like his back was on fire.

"Finish undressing boy." America was hesitant until Alexander held up his belt again. America slowly finished undressing. He didn't understand what was going on, he just didn't like it. He let tears roll down his face.

"W-what are you going to do?"

"Listen boy, don't you dare scream or tell anyone of this. This will hurt a lot. Bite on your check if you have to." Alexander said very venomously. He removed his own clothing to reveal his flaccid member. "Suck." He commanded.

Alexander quickly became hard under America's touch. After a little while, he told America to stop. He wanted to finish this punishment properly. He would confess to his sins later. As for America, he had no idea what was happening. All he knew is that he felt really dirty. He couldn't describe it. He wanted it to end, this was not ejoyable in the slightest. He felt a sudden pain in his ass. It was like he was being stretched to his greatest limits, because he was. America let his tears fall more freely now and bit his cheeks to the point of blood.

"Please stop! Please! I learned my lesson!" America said trying not to get choked up with his sobs.

Alexander waited for America to adjust for a little bit, then he started pounding in and out of America's much too small hole. He felt amazing and young again. He felt no shame for doing this to a small child. He felt America's blood starting to come out of his ass. He should probably hurry up before the child passes out. Soon after, he felt his realease come to him with a wave of pleasure.

"Alright kid, go get cleaned up in the pond. I will not alert your father. " He said as he pulled up his pants and fastened his belt. He left after saying those words. America laid there on the unforgiving grass not knowing what to do.

He must have laid down for a while. It was almost sunset when America decided to wash off in the pond. He pulled on his clothes and walked back into the town, not daring to look at anyone. It already hurt to walk.

"America! You're okay! I was worried when Alexander walked out and you didn't follow him. I didn't tell your dad, so don't worry about that." New York came running to America.

"Yes, I'm fine New York, thanks. Do you want to stay the night at my house? I need to tell you what happened." America said obviously upset.

When America explained to New York what happened in the woods, he was appalled. Someone hurt his best friend when he could have stopped it. He also admired America at the same time, he saved an innocent woman. The woman ended up escaping. "Are you sure you don't want me to tell anyone?" New York said.

America sighed, "No, quite sure no one would believe me anyway, or I would just get burned."

"You know America, you're a real hero." New York said as he gave his best friend a hug. "Remember, none of this was your fault."

"Thanks, shall we go to bed now?" America smiled. New York nodded in agreement. Today has been a long day for both of them. "You know New York, I like the idea of being a hero, saving everyone. That's what I want to be when I'm older."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, friend. Just try not to get yourself killed in the process." They both laughed and went to sleep. This is a day that they will never bring up again.

-Present Day-

"Well, Iggy that's how it happened..." America said, a little embarrassed. His cheeks were red. There's no doub that England will have questions. He doesn't regret his decision one bit. He kept track of that woman's lineage, she still has descendants to this day.

"How long before you were placed into my care did that happen?" England said shocked and sounding a little guilty.

"Oh, I dunno, 'bout a year or two?" America said thoughtfully. To America's surprise England hugged him. He didn't think England would react like that.

"I am truly sorry America, that I wasn't there when you needed me. That was truly a heroic thing that you did. I hope you know that. A heroically-stupid thing. Why did you not you tell me? I could have had that bastard arrested? He let go of America after he said this and took a sip of his tea that America had brought him.

"I didn't tell you 'cause I'm the hero and I didn't want you to worry for me. That wouldn't be the most heroic thing to do."

"I always worry for you. When you have all the shite going on in your country. America, you're my little brother. No matter what you say you always have been, and you always will."

"Come here you big ol' sap!" America hugged England almost crushing him. "Now what d'ya say? Let's go to Micky D's! I'm starving!" He grabbed his keys and motioned for England to follow.

England chuckled and followed America. Not even thinking about how he has to eat the food at that restaurant. He wished he could always hang out with America, but for now, he would just savor this day.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay that's finished! That took forever to write! Whew! That was interesting to write and now I feel like I have a special place in hell waiting for me. Oh well... Thanks for reading! If you have any comments, questions, or and errors that I need to fix, let me know. Any comments that you make will help me! Here us just a brief explanation of some things though. The flashback is set during the Salem witch trials. For those of you who don't know what that is: "The Salem witch trials were a series of hearings and prosecutions of people accused of witchcraft in colonial Massachusetts between February 1692 and May 1693." (Wikipedia) People were punished by burning a and hangings I do believe. The "trials" that were given were hardly trials. People would just point to someone and accuse them of performing witchcraft. Not exactly a proud time in U.S. history. Yes I do also realize that America was way younger when England "adopted" him. Just for the this fanfiction's sake I changed that. Where was Canada you may ask? I think he was forgotten...again. Though his ended up being six pages on the document that I wrote on if anyone cares. Thanks for reading! Adieu~


End file.
